


Nuestro tiempo (Stucky)

by LalaDigon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Summary: La vida siempre jodía a Bucky. Siempre. Su vida no fue fácil para él, pero se resignó a tener lo que tenía y no pedir más. Cuando Steve se va a devolver las gemas, pese a que le dolió no verlo volver, lo aceptó. Él no podía hacerlo feliz, Peggy sí.Pero... Steve ¿realmente volvió por Peggy?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Nuestro tiempo (Stucky)

**2023**

Había veces que a la vida le encantaba joderte.

Bucky lo sabía cómo nadie, porque la vida estaba emperrada en joderlo. 

Cada vez que todo parecía estar en orden, cada vez que creía que era dueño de sus pasos y que al fin había posibilidades para un futuro medianamente feliz para él, ahí venía la muy desgraciada y lo arruinaba todo. Tantas veces y con tanto ahínco que Bucky que no tenía fe. Era un ser vacío que solo aspiraba a vivir sin mayores contra tiempo en lo que alguien necesitaba que volviera a matar, en lo que alguien volvía a pedirle que se coloque el brazo, sujete un arma y vaya al frente.

Al principio, Bucky pensó que era cosa de su pasado. Sacando a Steve, no era realmente bueno con nadie. Sacando a su mejor amigo, él en verdad era bastante frío y ligeramente frívolo. Le daba lo mismo todo el mundo y sí, pese a ver lo que los hijos de puta abusivos le hacían a su escuálido amigo, él en verdad alguna que otra vez abusó de su poder para intimidar a otros, para callarlos.

Ni siquiera podía decir que se enlistó en el ejército por un sentimiento de patriotismo que cargaba en las venas y que gobernaba su vida impidiéndole tomar otro camino que no fuera el más digno y honorable posible. No, ese era Steve. A Bucky no es que le importara poco lo que pasaba, pero en verdad le daba lo mismo. Steve era el que sentía la necesidad de proteger a su nación, de luchar por los pobres e indefensos. Steve era el patriota. Bucky solo lo hizo porque eso era lo que un verdadero hombre hacía en su época. 

Y oh, cuánto necesitaba él ser un maldito hombre. Más que nadie. Más que Steve, su padre y sus tres hermanos menores juntos. 

Bucky lo necesitaba desesperadamente porque él besaba a Steve y le encantaba, él lo acariciaba y no quería parar, lo subía sobre su regazo y lo desnudaba entre gemidos y risas que escondían el poderoso deseo que lo envolvía y no era capaz de dejar de hacerlo, saboreando la piel de su cuello —agradecido a la vida por los temblores de sus hombros y su adictivo sabor— James Buchanan Barnes, se sentía pleno. 

Bucky necesitaba demostrarse a sí mismo que poseía hombría porque era demasiado fuerte el dolor que le producía seguir llamando "amigo" a Steve como para poder alzar el rostro de lo contrario. 

Ambos sabían que estaba mal, no lo decían, pero la culpa siempre los llenaba en la mañana. Él mismo puso distancia cuando sintió que ya no podía alejarlo, cuando sintió que lo desgarraba la necesidad de que Steve se dejará de ir o dejará de fingir que nada había entre ellos. Hubieron más motivos claro, motivos que no quería contar, pero el principal fue ese. O se alejaba definitivamente de él o no podría retroceder y ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Bucky lo empujó lejos, pero no lo pudo sacar de su vida. Otra muestra más de la necesidad de enlistarse y aferrarse a la hombría del acto; pero se aseguró de no volver a poseerlo, de no volver a tomar para poder justificar de una forma tan cobarde sus actos. Steve, por otro lado, estaba hecho de otro material, de uno más resistente y forjado en el mismo oyó del infierno.

Steve no necesitaba alcohol para fingir lo que hacían. No... Steve era de los verdaderamente valientes. Se hacía cargo de sus errores y no necesitaba esconder sus actos. Era un chico terco, valiente y decidido. Aceptaba su mierda, no la pateaba bajo el tapete, no sé emborrachaba para tener a quien culpar. Steve siempre estuvo sobrio y seguro del error que cometían. 

Hasta cuando ese hijo de puta hacía las cosas mal, lo hacía convencido y aceptándolo. Bucky sabía que su nuevo cuerpo solo había sido el mínimo reflejo de la fortaleza que sus brazos finos y sus piernas algo chuecas y desniveladas escondían. 

Ni una sola vez Steve le reprochó ese ida y vuelta, esa constante falta de criterio o decisión. Lo aceptaba y Bucky sabía que Steve fue la única vez en la vida que tuvo suerte. Si ese chico hubiera sido un poco más listo, si tan solo una vez hubiera podido alejarse de él, no hubiera habido ni medio destello de fortuna en su camino. 

Claro que no todo era bueno o fácil. Steve era consecuente con sus actos y así como siempre lo dejó salirse con la suya, siempre que le decía que no, no había quién lo convenza de lo contrario. Así como si decía que sí, no había fuerza en la tierra que los hiciera parar; porque Bucky no nació con lo que hacía falta para mantenerse lejos y bendito sea el que los maldijo, Steve siempre lo prefirió a él y su mierda sobre sí mismo.

Cuando él caía y lo buscaba, sin quejas o peros ahí estaba... Si quería, claro. Steve no era un minusválido por más que los médicos lo aseguraran, no. Steve si no estaba de humor, lo mandaba a la misma mierda y podía llorar y meterse con él cuanto le viniera en gana, podía burlarse o intentar seducirlo, pero Steve era de los fuertes, de esos que resisten el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros y a esa mula ni tumbándola le ganabas. Estaba bien, algunas veces era molesto, pero le gustaba que Steve tuviera garras. En verdad le agradaba saber que nunca alcanzaría a lastimarlo tanto como para lograr quebrarlo. Ahora, Steve también era el que cuando Bucky necesitaba irse y necesitaba fingir que no sentía todo eso, el primero en coger su ropa y deslizarse fuera de la cama sin mencionarlo. 

Su mejor amigo estaba ahí para sostenerlo si se venía abajo, estaba ahí para contenerlo cuando era superado. Steve estaba ahí para rodar los ojos cuando él hacía bromas ligeramente crueles y era el mismo que lo besaba cuando su boca apestaba a alcohol y necesidad. El que lo acompañaba en sus locuras y lo secundaba en sus idioteces. 

Steve estaba. Punto. Ese era Steve, el que estaba. Y también el que estaba listo para irse como si nada cuando el remordimiento de sus actos le impedía abrir los ojos por la mañana. Bucky podría morir y vivir mil vidas antes de poder poseer su fortaleza. Él se hubiera despellejado vivo. Steve solo se quedaba ahí, junto a él, entendiéndolo, perdonándolo, yéndose y volviendo. 

Hasta esa vez. Esa vez donde ya no volvió. Donde hizo bien en no hacerlo.

Cada encuentro estaba lleno de pasión, de secretismo y ansias. Ambos se desnudaban casi arrancándose la ropa, sintiendo el desasosiego de lo que hacían apurar sus movimientos y cargarlos de estática. Steve era increíblemente fogoso. No sé cansaba. Era sumamente encantador verlo. Jadeaba por más con las mejillas rojas y el cuerpo vuelto nada después de soportar sus embistes y mordidas. Soportaba su rudeza y le perdonaba su insensibilidad. 

Sí... Por mucho tiempo creyó que la única responsable de la mierda que le tocaba pasar fue aquella época de debilidades y malas decisiones. Aquellos tiempos donde entregarse a lo inmoral era más fácil que luchar y combatir deseos oscuros y corrompidos. Pero si se trataba de Steve, él no podía dejar de volver. 

Se intentó redimir. En su momento lo intento. Obviamente de la forma más inútil posible y pese a que ya no arrastró a su cuarto a Steve, no lo apretó en algún callejón y lo hizo venirse entre sus manos, se esforzó por conseguir salidas con chicas que sabían eran fracasos asegurados, se aseguró de mantener un ojo sobre su pequeño amigo y se negó a darle su corazón a alguna mujer.

Ambos se miraban y sabían que obraban mal. Ambos entendieron que no podían seguir y cuando se fue a la batalla, se despidió casi deseando morir antes de tener que volver y tener que casarse con alguna mujer; siguiente gran acto en la vida de un hombre. 

Esa fue la primera vez que la vida lo jodió realmente. Había intentado darle la mano y un ligero abrazo. Hombres, firmes, casi hermanos. Un poco de contacto estaría bien. Pero claro, ese maldito chico no era de los que se dejaban joder así pesará cuarenta kilos mojado. Steve sujetó su rostro y, aferrado a su uniforme, lo hizo besarlo una última vez. 

Jamás le preguntó si saboreó la tristeza y la despedida como él en sus labios. Porque él lo sintió. Tanto que cuando lo volvió a ver transformado, fue un shock. No porque de escuálido no le quedaba nada, sino porque este le sonrió de lado, agachando la cabeza con timidez cuando lo reconoció. Steve no lo odiaba. Increíblemente, no lo odiaba. Bucky estaba golpeado y sentía que le había arrollado un maldito tren, pero Steve alzó su azulada mirada y mientras lo soltaba, agachó la cabeza para sostener la suya y darle un rápido beso. 

Nunca más volvieron a hacerlo, jamás Steve permitió que se metiera bajo sus pantalones. No, su chico ya había dejado eso de lado. Steve se había convertido en el hombre que Bucky nunca lograría ser. Pero si lo besó y unas cuantas veces. Muchas. Suficientes para que la culpa volviera a hacer que se distanciaran. Si antes no eran cuidadosos, si antes no tenía el detalle ser delicado, cuando se volvió esa inmensa pila de músculos, ninguno fue criterioso. Pero, Steve tenía a Peggy

Creerían que ser secuestrado contó como la segunda vez que la vida lo jodió, pero fue dentro de su cabaña cuando intentó desnudar a Steve y este le dijo que no podía, que ya no, fue.

Se culpó. Obvio. Culpó a esos sentimientos errados, a esas emociones fuera de lugar. Culpó a todos menos a la vida. Se culpó porque él les hizo eso, se culpó por no dejar de desearlo, por no dejar de sentir celos y molestias. Pero no hizo nada, no era justo. Steve al fin seguía con su vida y a él le quedaba la guerra. Aún estaba a tiempo. Aún podía hacerlo, podía morir en ella. Antes tuvo miedo de volver y tener que hacer de cuenta que era feliz con una vida esquematizada y acorde a lo que se esperaba. Steve era muy enclenque para ser el partido de nadie, pero ahora era todo un espécimen y sin dudas Bucky no iba a quedarse sentado viendo como se las arreglaba para conseguir esa maldita cita con la agente Carter. 

Mejor morir peleando para matar nazis. Mucho mejor. 

Con el tiempo entendió que aquello no era real y entendió que no estaba pagando por un pecado. Solo era un tipo con pésima, pésima suerte. Con el tiempo aceptó que la puñetera vida lo detestaba y que joderlo era su especialidad. 

No solo no murió en la guerra, sino que consiguió que lo volvieran una marioneta. Perdió a Steve y perdió su vida. Volvía poco tiempo en sí, pero no había recuerdos, no había nada, solo vacío. 

Lo volvieron un asesino, un adiestrador. Le arrebataron quién era y Bucky sabía que su misma alma en el proceso. Mancharon sus manos y lo que alguna vez llamó honor. Perdió todo, incluída su capacidad de amar. Se sentía sucio, incompleto y hueco. Su reflejo parecía vacío cada que lo miraba, solo ojos asustados de víctimas que se cobraba lo miraban. Podía oírlos en la noche, susurrando, suplicando, rogando piedad.

Por mucho tiempo no hubo nada de él. Ni arrepentimiento, ni culpa, ni emociones.

Pero Steve lo encontró. Steve lo salvó pero la vida nunca les dio un momento para hablar, un momento para recuperar lo que el tiempo convirtió en un pasado lejano. Y ahora Steve se había y ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Otra vez esa hija de puta los jodió. Otra vez se rió en su cara.

Un gruñido frustrado llegó a sus oídos y Bucky suspiró. Maldita mala suerte. Ahí iba otra vez. 

Vio a Sam caminar hacia él y deseó tener algo mejor que hacer que pasársela allí sentado como un idiota sin vida. Podía en verdad no tener planes a futuro, pero de momento había cosas que le urgía hacer. Intentó despejar su mente, y no perder los estribos, pero el sol brillaba sobre el escudo y volvía muy difícil olvidar. 

Lo dicho. La puta amaba joderlo.

Frunció el ceño cuando Wilson se le acercó y alzó la ceja al verlo derrumbarse junto a él en el pórtico de la cabaña que usaban como guarida por esos meses.

—No sé cómo mierda lo hacía. 

Bucky miró la pieza que había estado tallando a mano y soltó el pequeño pedazo de madera en el escalón junto a él dejando cuidadosamente la navaja a su lado. 

—Con la mano. —respondió ganándose una mirada mordaz— Era ambidiestro, pero ya sabes, le iba mejor con la derecha —añadió imitando el movimiento de cómo Steve lanzaba el escudo.

Sam compuso una mueca de hastío y Bucky sonrió maliciosamente. 

—Yo solo decía —se defendió aburrido de su molesta rectitud cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. 

Era parecido a las peores cualidades de Steve, demasiado estirado y aburrido cuando algo lo frustraba. No es que él fuera el alma de las fiestas, pero maldita sea, era hora de empezar a divertirse o mejor iba a lanzarse a un despeñadero. Ya tenía más de cien años, si no empezaba en ese momento, ¿cuándo?.

Las chapas bajo su remera tintinearon ligeramente al apretar los brazos y sintió la oscura mirada de Sam clavarse en su pecho. La incomodidad volvió a alzarse con tal rapidez que Bucky quiso gemir aburrido con esa estupidez. 

—Deja de sentirte culpable —gruñó por lo bajo, casi harto de su infantil inseguridad. 

_«No lo pensaste bien Steve»_ se quejó en silencio _«Está muy verde»_ resopló a la mirada que supuso su mejor amigo le lanzaría al escuchar sus palabras.

—No lo entiendo. —dijo alejando la vista, clavándola en el espeso bosque que a unos metros se alzaba— No tiene sentido. Tú estás más preparado, tienes superpoderes, eras su mejor amigo... —enumeró cada vez más frustrado.

—Ya te lo dije. —gruñó enderezandose, listo para dejar esa charla— Sabía que lo haría mejor, así que el muy egocéntrico se aseguró de dejar a alguien que no pudiera opacarlo.

Sam se quejó, lo oyó resoplar pero no se permitió quedarse allí para otra sesión de: _¿Por qué yo y no tu?_ Maldita sea, que se hiciera hombre de una vez. Estaba demasiado grandecito para hacer berrinches sin sentido. Si no quería hacerce cargo del manto que lo dejara y listo. Ahí afuera ya habían conseguido quien reemplace el nombre de Steve, él no iba a ponerse a palmearle el hombro y soportar sus lágrimas. 

—Entrena y deja de quejarte Wilson. Si me lo hubiera querido dejar a mi, lo hubiera hecho. Súperalo y sigue. O vete a la mierda y para de llorar. —ofreció con una sonrisa encantadora.

Sam le lanzó una mirada colérica, pero apretó los labios sin responderle otra cosa. Sabía que tenía razón, solo que no sabía cuánto. 

Estirando sus piernas, Bucky soltó un gemido de costumbre, pues su cuerpo jamás se agarrotaba y se dirigió a la cabaña con fuertes ganas de tomar el café lo más puro que pudiese preparar.

—Cuando lo lances, deja de pensar en Steve. Nunca serás como él, no lo intentes. Confía en que no se caerá y verás como vuelve. —dijo a un paso de la puerta, apretando los dientes recordando las últimas palabras que Steve le dedicó

Él era el entrenador, eso era, eso debía ser.

—Y desliza el pie izquierdo más para atrás, tu pose es terrible. 

No se quedó a ver si Sam respondía mierda o no, solo entró, fue a la cocina y activó la cafetera recargándose en la encimera. 

El lugar era chico y poco pintoresco. Era sin dudas mejor que muchos de los sitios que habitó a lo largo de los años, pero no dejaba de sentirse vacío y frío. 

Todo se sentía así. Siempre solitario, siempre en silencio y apagado.

Soltando otro profundo suspiro profundo y aburrido, alzó la mano y jaló de la cadena que colgaba por su cuello. Sintió el metal acariciar su pecho y por un segundo fue como si el fantasma de esos dedos que tantas veces lo dibujaron lo tocara. 

Con una sonrisa triste sujeto la chapa que colgaba de otra pequeña cadena junto a la suya y leyó el nombre de Steve grabado en ella. Un adiós y un lo siento. Esa fue la despedida que le dio la noche previa a ir a devolver las gemas. Así fue como Bucky supo que no volvería. Cuando se inclinó sobre él y lo besó pudo saborear en sus labios la tristeza y el adiós. Retrocedió setenta años en el tiempo con aquella acción. 

Una caricia en los labios que no tuvo el valor de corresponder. Un beso que solo confirmó que estaban más allá de esos dos chicos estúpidos que no podía evitar caer entre las garras de la necesidad. 

— _Espero que ahora consigas vivir en paz_ —musitó juntando sus frentes, sonriéndole con tristeza— _Descansa Buck._

Steve siempre supo que lo suyo no era el ejército o las peleas, era realmente bueno en eso, pero no era lo suyo. En eso se convirtió, en eso lo convirtieron. 

Ahora solo era un hombre incapaz de sentir a riesgo de desmoronarse, un hombre frío y cerrado. Steve intentó hacer algo más que darle una vida, Bucky vio como por un segundo en sus ojos hubo la intención de darle una juntos, pero el hombre que alguna vez tuvo una oportunidad con él, era el hombre de otra época. Bucky ya no solo no era bueno para para amarlo, seguía siendo malo en pedirle que se quede y en impedir que escapara de ellos. 

Bucky aprendió a amarlo con culpa, Steve aprendió a dejarlo ir con tristeza. No quería creer que al final lo dejó por Peggy. No es que se lo dijera, él vio el anillo en su dedo y no necesitó preguntarle a los brazos de quién volvió, no necesitó preguntarle cómo se sintió envejecer con ella. Solo asintió. Su amigo lo miró con esos ojos azules que en algún momento habían significado su mundo y pese a que sintió que estos querían decirle algo, se fue sin darle la oportunidad. 

¿Para qué hacerse eso? ¿Para qué decir cosas que ambos entendían? No venía al caso. Ya se había despedido de él, ya le había dicho adiós, no quería volver a hacerlo. Se conformaba con saber que lo logró. Qué necesidad de abrir una herida que hacía mucho tiempo logró cocer.

En verdad no quería creer que al final solo volvió a huir, pero sabía que no podía forzarlo a quedarse y vivir en una época donde lo único que quedaba para él era el dolor de sus errores y las decisiones que le costaron la vida a un ser querido. Bucky sabía cuánto se culpaba y también sabía que había cosas que no se borran de ti por más que intentes convencerte de lo contario. Los errores que cometías te perseguían, se cazaban en tus sueños y jamás dejaban de consumirte. Eso le quedaba a Steve, ver el desastre que quedó tras sus errores. Decisiones difíciles, decisiones algo egoístas, pero así eran entre ellos, egoístas, avariciosos y débiles. Lamentablemente siempre dejaban heridos en el camino, generalmente eran ellos, pero a veces la jodida vida se metía en medio y otros más sufrían.

Él lo sabía lo que se sentía que tus pesadillas te acompañaran despierto y a cada hora. Lo sabía bien y no podía decirle no huyas de esto, no intentes correr. No cuando él no podría darle felicidad, no cuando Bucky solo quería volver a Wakanda y continuar con su vida de campo, jugando con los niños de la tribu, fingiendo ser quien no era. Ambos solo sabían darse dolor, recordar, recordar una vida que fue cruel e injusta. Una vida que solo los jodió una y otra puta vez. 

Él se acostumbró a lidiar con la culpa, se acostumbró a cargar con los cuerpos inocentes en su conciencia, pero Steve no necesitaba verlo y recordar qué hizo y el costo que esto tuvo. Steve que solo una vez intentó disculparlo por sus actos y desistió cuando se negó a oírlo, se negó a dejar que lo convenciera de nada. Los seres como él, una vez que adquirían conciencia, debían aferrarse a ella con todo lo que podían y nunca soltarla. Eso lo mantenía a flote, eso lo mantenía entero. 

Steve ya había hecho suficiente por él; lo había traído de vuelta, le devolvió la memoria, se aseguró de que lo curaran y destruyó el arma que Hydra implantó en su cabeza. Steve le dio un futuro, pero su vida estaba en el pasado y Steve se merecía vivir. Se merecía ser feliz. 

Sí, la vida era una jodida hija de puta, pero Bucky a eso estaba acostumbrado. Steve se merecía volver en el tiempo y rectificar sus errores. Estaba limpio, era fuerte y tenía esperanza. Peggy le dio eso, seguramente. Por seguro ella le dio la vida que él deseaba vivir. _Fue hermoso,_ le dijo a Sam y estaba seguro de que así fue.

Cuando la cafetera pitó, Bucky soltó las chapas dejo que volvieran a acariciar su pecho y se sirvió el líquido negro intentando reprimir la punzada de dolor. No tenía derecho a sentirse ofendido, él le enseñó esa forma de amor, él lo acostumbró a besarlo y dejarlo. 

Con el tiempo aprendió a ver la culpa de sus actos. No era amar a un hombre lo que arrojó esa mala suerte a su vida, fue no haberse animado a hacerlo. Steve lo supo antes que él, Steve siempre lo sabía antes que él. No fue el pecado de amar a un hombre lo que los condenó, fue el pecado de no atreverse a hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas. 

Si alguien le preguntaba, jamás en su jodida vida iba a volver a sentir algo semejante, pero sin dudas entendía que Steve hubiera necesitado huir a los brazos de la única persona que podría sostenerlo y darle la oportunidad de volver a empezar. Juntos no podrían, juntos era tarde. En el mil novecientos cuarenta tuvieron su oportunidad y pese a que fue amarga y corta, Bucky sabía que había valido la pena. 

Sus pies se arrastraron por la madera sin hacer ruido y se dejó caer en su habitual silla, con la mirada perdida en la amplia ventana que daba al recóndito bosque. Steve estaba bien, había vivido bien, al final del día, eso era lo único que le importaba. Juntos se hacían mal, juntos las cosas salían mal. Hacía años hubiera preferido morir a verlo hacer su vida, en ese momento, una sonrisa se deslizó por sus labios y asintió conforme con las decisiones que su mejor amigo tomó. 

El ruido de un quejido frustrado irrumpió en su calma y rodó los ojos al oír la maldición que Wilson soltó, seguida del estruendo de un árbol al caer. Sí bueno, no con todas sus decisiones. Sin dudas que lo dejara a cargo de ese idiota hasta que se acostumbrara a la nueva carga en sus hombros no era la mejor que había tenido. 

Apuró el café, gimió intermitente y se enderezó sabiendo que no podía huir de su labor. Mejor ir y asegurarse de que ese infeliz no talara todos los árboles que los rodeaban. 

**1943**

Bucky estaba tendido y atado en la camilla, podía oír los ruidos de la pelea filtrarse a través de las grandes ventanas, podía sentir los ladrillos temblar, pero estaba agotado y perdido dentro de su mente. La luz se había apagado, y esa mierda que reproducían en su cabeza con ella. 

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, sus brazos muertos y sus piernas débiles. Estaba mareado, tenía náuseas y deseos de morir. No se molestó en mirar a ver qué pasaba. Una sonrisa lenta y agotada se extendió por sus labios. Una explosión resonó cerca, tanto que pudo sentir en su pecho el eco. La sonrisa se extendió, continuó mirando fijamente la máquina que se suspendía sobre su rostro, ido, perdido y agotado. 

Contó los segundos, los contó feliz, satisfecho. Iba a morir, al fin maldita sea. 

La dicha lo llenó y por un segundo flaqueó y pensó en Steve. Sonrió más profundamente. Pensó en Steve a salvo, frustrado, pero a salvo y lejos de aquella mierda. Pensó en la noche que se despidieron, dejó que el recuerdo se ramificara, creciera y tomara cuerpo dentro suyo, que naufragara en su mente y lo arrullara hasta el final. 

Recordó la forma en la que lo sujetó del cuello y lo empujó sobre él, recordó la forma en la que lo besó. Como sus finos labios se acercaron a los suyos y lo forzaron a darle algo más que un simple hasta luego mientras el murmullo de la gente cerca los envolvía rodeados por la oscuridad de aquel recoveco donde fue arrastrado como su títere personal. 

Bucky se dejó atrapar por ese recuerdo y otro lo sobrevino una vez que abrió la llave. Otro y otro acarreando más calma y alivio a su cuerpo. Más besos, más abrazos, más calor recorriéndolo, cubriéndolo. Recordó claramente volver a casa con él luego del funeral de la madre de Steve, recordó la forma en la que intentaba ser fuerte y decirle que no se preocupara, que podía solo. 

Bucky recordó caía automáticamente la forma en la que le sujetó el rostro y lo besó. Como lo golpeó contra la puerta, como le juró sobre sus labios que siempre estarían juntos. 

Repentinamente se le ocurrió que una forma poética y honorable de morir sería cumpliendo su palabra, así que se entregó a sus recuerdos, se dejó arrastrar por ellos como llevaba tantas semanas evitando. Jamás se permitió recordarlo o susurrar su nombre, incluso en los peores momentos. Temía que fueran por él, temía que alguien descubriera el secreto que tenía escondido en Brooklyn e intentaran usarlo contra él para forzarlo a cooperar. Lo había oído, todos lo hicieron, escucharon los gritos desesperados de otro recluso, uno que gritó hasta desgarrarlos a todos con esos enloquecidos y angustiantes « _No la toquen_ » 

Bucky suspiró entrecortadamente sintiendo que el recuerdo perturbaba la paz que había intentado alcanzar y se tensó un poco cuando el ruido de unos pasos apurados llegó a sus oídos. Sabía que tenía que fingir que seguía metido en ese trance, en especial si esperaba que ese hijo de puta lo dejara en paz. Estaban huyendo, lo sabía, sentía en sus entrañas como esa vez iba a ser diferente, como esa vez perderían. No guardaba esperanza, solo quería que lo dejaran morir de una puta vez. Empezó a repetir su número de inscripción, lentamente, con esa monotonía que siempre le exigían. 

Ya había pasado por mucho, por tanto, que a decir verdad sabía que no había algo más que pudieran hacerle. Jugaban con su cuerpo y su mente, las torturas mentales dolían como las físicas. Había probado ambas. No estaba seguro de qué forma las cosas podrían ir peor, pero no lo toleraría. Ni viviría un día más para averiguarlo tampoco. 

Alguien se acercó, corrió hasta él, pero el cansancio le impidió voltear el rostro y ver quién era. Puros rostros desconocidos, pura escoria que no merecía la pena guardar en su mente. Tras sus ojos cerrados y vacíos solo veía a Steve; Steve con su mirada fastidiada porque no lo dejaban enlistar, con su sonrisa ladeada cuando lo reprendía por ser terco. Eso sí era algo que le apetecía ver. 

—¡Bucky! ¡Bucky vamos! ¡Levántate! —por un instante quiso pelear contra esa orden, fue la costumbre, nunca obedecía— ¡Vamos imbécil que no tengo tiempo para esto! 

Bucky se estremeció cuando un fuerte par de manos lo alzaron y necesitó parpadear viéndolo. 

¿Estaba muerto? No. Dudaba. Vio los ojos azules que le jalaron del brazo para alzarlo y si hubiera tenido un poco más de control en su cuerpo, hubiera echado a temblar. Él conocía ese par de ojos, como la palma de su mano, como los suyos mismos, como conocía cada parte del resto de ese cuerpo. Pero no era… Intentó entender si era una alucinación o si simplemente se había vuelto loco.

—Eres… 

—Sí, soy yo. Steve. —se rio viéndolo. 

No podía… no podía ser. Su Steve era pequeño, era minúsculo. Sus ojos lo recorrieron entero, lo miraban de arriba abajo y si no hubiera visto como meneaba la cabeza y le sonreía inclinando la cabeza no lo hubiera creído.

Parecía más grande también. Su Steve tenía su edad, pero ese Steve parecía mayor y más maduro. Clavó la vista como pudo en su rostro y notó que este se sonrojaba un poco. Maldita sea, sí era. Solo él podía hacer que su pecho se volviera nada y se derritiera como en ese momento sintió al ver el ligero color en la punta de la nariz.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —susurró intentando aclarar su mente— ¿Y qué te pasó? Pensé que eras más bajo —susurró gimiendo cuando lo jaló bruscamente pasándole el brazo por la cintura, cargando casi completamente el peso de su cuerpo. 

—Sí, sí. Lo sé. —se burló cansinamente, como si fuera que esto ya se lo había reprochado— Me enlisté en el ejército. —se rio empujándolo para que pudieran avanzar— Vamos. Oh, espera.

Bucky sentía sus piernas torpes y el aturdimiento crecer cuando vio como la mano de Steve se cerraba sobre las chapas en su cuello y se las arrancaba de un tirón. Su mirada de quedó fija sobre estas cuando las dejó olvidadas en la camilla. Steve se quedó igual de quieto que él, se quedó un segundo con los ojos fijos en estas y en la forma que la cadena se deslizo por la mullida superficie hasta quedar colgando. Los ojos de su amigo se cerraron brevemente y por algún motivo Bucky sintió que el gesto parecía una disculpa. Sin darle tiempo a que pudiera interrogarlo, Steve volvió a arrastrarlo.

Un quejido se le escapó al sentir el fuerte hormigueo ascender por sus piernas y sin pensar más en eso, se esforzó por hacer su cuerpo andar, reprimiendo el dolor que esa acción le causaba. Steve lo empujaba urgiéndolo para que fuera más rápido, forzaba sus pies a avanzar, pero por más que se lo intentara, el desconcierto seguía tirando de él obligándolo a que se quede quieto intentando comprender. No entendía qué mierda pasó, cómo llegó allí o qué diablos era lo que le habían dado.

Él se entrenó por semanas una vez que decidió alistarse y Steve lo apoyó, creyendo que podría ganar masa muscular. Fue bastante patético, a decir verdad. Entrenaba como el que más y su dieta se volvió peligrosamente alta en proteínas, pero, al cabo de un mes, seguía igual de flacuchento. 

—¿Qué te pasó? —insistió cuando de golpe Steve lo empujó contra una de las paredes y lo hizo esconderse tras una de las máquinas que había allí. 

—Cierra la boca Buck —susurró empujando la mano sobre sus labios para evitar que pudiera hacer algo más que mirarlo ofendido. 

Semanas torturándolo, meses sin verse y el bastardo se atrevía a callarlo… 

Sintió —increíblemente, por cierto— como el cuerpo de Steve lo cubría entero y lo apretaba contra su costado, terminando de esconderlo entre la pared y él. Alguien entró por donde se suponía que ellos iban a salir, sentía como esa jodida pila de músculos lo contenían y cuando la respiración de Steve se cortó, Bucky alcanzó a oír como su corazón latía frenéticamente.

No pudo evitarlo y una ligera ansiedad lo cubrió. Steve no parecía asustado o sorprendido, más bien su rostro parecía triste y hasta algo nostálgico. Frunció le seño, no necesitaba que alguien le dijera que había cosas muy extrañas en los actos de su amigo, se daba cuenta solo y pese a que la necesidad de una puta respuesta lo consumía, no dijo nada al escuchar como la persona de la que se escondía empezaba a empujar camillas y algunas máquinas.

El chirrido molesto de los objetos moviéndose con rapidez llegaba fuerte y claro a sus oídos, seguía revisándolo todo, incluidos algunos papeles que escucharon caer al piso. Podía oír sus pasos alejándose, acercándose. Revolvía y buscaba algo con tal ansiedad que lo puso nervioso. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, urgidos y algo en los gruñidos que soltaba le decían que desesperados. El tintineo de sus chapas del ejercito hicieron que la habitación quedara completamente en silencio y sin entender porque o qué, su estómago se encogió. 

Steve junto a él soltó lentamente el aire, pudo ver sus facciones derrumbarse ligeramente y antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué mierda es lo que pasaba, oyó claramente como la camilla en la que había estado acostado era cogida del suelo y destrozaba las ventanas por las que tantas horas miró. Alzó la vista, vio los ojos azules de Steve fijos en él, vio cómo se traslucía la culpa en ellos, como la acción de esconderlos lo hacía sentir mal. De esconderlo a él, se corrigió. Bucky lo conocía más de lo que se conocía a sí mismo, así que, cuando este meneó la cabeza y apretó los ojos, supo que era culpa de hacer algo que sabía estaba mal, pero que debía hacerse. 

Steve siempre sería así, podía reconocer el bien del mal y lo correcto de lo incorrecto. Era más que capaz de traspasar la línea, era muy capaz, pero nunca lo haría sin sentir el remordimiento de sus actos. Así mismo, era el tipo de hombre que no permitiría que sus culpas le impidieran actuar. 

De repente, un gruñido furioso y herido se empujó por todo el cuarto. El sonido se extendió entre ellos, los golpeó con su fuerza y su dolor. La piel se le erizó y oyó como más piezas del mobiliario volaron por todos lados. El brazo contra su cintura se apretó más y el gran cuerpo se estremecía junto a él a medida que cada nuevo estruendo se oía. Bucky alzó más la vista cuando su mejor amigo volvió a apartar los ojos ante el un nuevo grito derrotado que resonó. Sintiéndose incómodo y excluido, sabiendo perfectamente que ese bastardo entendía algo que él no, se revolvió empujando ligeramente a Steve hasta sacárselo de encima. No alcanzo a ver al tipo que se iba corriendo, solo vio el borde de un escudo a rayas. 

—¿Me lo quieres explicar? —preguntó con un retín impaciente, sintiendo como el grito aún seguía clavado en su pecho, extendiendo una punzada de dolor y tristeza en su interior. 

—Muy largo. Está mejor sin ti. —prometió— Vamos. Esto no tarde en venirse abajo. 

Quería protestar, de verdad, pero estaba tan conmocionado que cuando Steve volvió a erguirlos, se dejó llevar. 

—¿Esto es permanente? —se quejó obligando a sus piernas a sostenerlo, cuando la incomodidad de tener que soportar que lo cargue lo ayudó a despertar del letargo confuso en el que estaba metido. 

—De momento… —sonrió adelantándose para marcar el camino. 

Tropezando ligeramente, con la cabeza algo mareada como si hubiera bebido más de la cuenta, lo siguió. Frenó con fastidio las veces que la amplia espalda se detuvo y dos o tres veces se chocó con esta. Steve miraba para todos lados y por más que pudiera oírse claramente que no muy lejos había una pelea, Steve lo sujetaba de la muñeca y le impedía ir a ayudar al que fuera. 

Las instalaciones eran muchísimo más grandes de lo que al llegar notó y cuando vio un montón de soldados escapar entre disparos y explosiones, sintió el doloroso jalón en su mano impedirle ir con ellos como sus pies intentaron. 

—¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes?! —gruñó cuando lo empujó por el llano, haciéndolo ir en la dirección opuesta a la que todos indicaban como el camino más seguro para huir. 

Steve miró sobre su hombro y por más que le hubiera encantado darle un golpe, cuando volvió a clavar en él sus ojos lucía demasiado cansado y vencido como para que la molestia pudiera arraigarse en su interior. Su mejor amigo se volteó y tocó algo en su muñeca; estaba oscuro era de noche y el ruido de la guerra a su espalda impedía que pudiera concentrarse, pero de golpe ese traje extraño blanco y rojo que traía, se volvió tan azul como el cielo sobre ellos. La noche pareció absorberlo tras los árboles, en su pecho podía distinguir una gran estrella y bajando por su cintura unas líneas blancas y rojas que lo hicieron seguir el camino descendente, dejándole ver cuan pequeña y perfecta era su forma. 

Carraspeó algo incómodo, sintiéndose desencajado y fuera de lugar. Quiso correr la vista, sintió la necesidad de retroceder cuando el deseo lo sacudió por completo. Lo intentó, de hecho, él y su maldita promesa de estar siempre juntos se volvían una bola de mentiras, pero Steve volvió a acercarse, caminó con firmeza y determinación hasta él, le alzó el rostro y antes de que pudiera temer a lo que ese maldito tuviera planeado, apretó sus labios. 

Bucky ni siquiera alcanzó a pelear, la mano de Steve se enterró en su cabello corto y sucio haciendole alzar el rostro. Ya no era ese pequeño chico que debía proteger de su propia temeridad. Bucky pudo sentir la fuerza filtrarse por sus manos, por la tensión de su amplio pecho y su fornido cuello. Bucky sintió como Steve se imponía, como la ligera timidez que siempre lo hacía enloqueser de deseo se había esfumado y lo besaba lleno de rabiosa determinación y fuerza. Poder, a eso sabía ese beso. A tanto poder que otra parte de su jodida mente despertó y deseó pelear contra él, deseó doblegarlo y demostrarle que esos músculos no significaban nada, que era suyo.

La boca de su nada inocente Steve se abrió, se empujó sobre la suya y lo forzó a separar los labios. Su lengua irrumpió dentro de él, se enredó a la suya y de repente Bucky ya no recordaba que aquello estaba mal, no recordó como se juró no volver a hacerlo, cómo le juró a la vida que si impedía que Steve entrara en el ejercito él jamás volvería a tocarlo. 

Bucky se olvidó de sus promesas y avanzó un pasó pegándose a Steve, alzó sus manos y le atrapó el rostro imponiéndose; olvidándose del miedo, del terror que le causaba aquella sensación que despertaba en su estómago y en su pecho continuó besándolo, continuó saboreándolo. Sintiendo que podría morir allí y ahora y que hubiera valido completamente la pena todo lo que vivieron, Bucky dejó de intentar fingir que no lo amaba más que a nada.

Lo empujó más contra él, deslizó las manos por esa amplia espalda que desconocía, sintió la tela fría del traje, sintió contra su pecho que se estremecía, cerró las manos en torno a su cintura y profundizó tanto el beso que el rubio se quejó entre sus manos. Con una sonrisa ladina le mordió el labio inferior y disfrutó de cómo sus respiraciones se entremezclaron al dejar caer sus frentes juntas.

No importaba qué maldita sea, no importa, él jamás le permitiría huir. Así le tocara molerse a golpes con el jodido _Tío Sam_ , Bucky nunca más iba a permitir que los separaran, jamás iba a volver a permitirse a él mismo hacerlo o intentarlo. Ese cabrón hijo de puta era suyo y no pensaba morir en la guerra, no pensaba dejar que se muera, iba a tenerlo y que les vinieran de dónde quisieran, ahora Steve tenía cuerpo para ayudarlo a defender aquello. 

—Ahora, eso sí es un buen saludo. 

Steve sonrió y se alejó intentando recobrar el control sobre sí mismo. No era ese chico pequeño era un hombre rudo y con apariencia de machote, pero que se sonrojaba con la misma infinita ternura de siempre. Dioses cómo lo extrañó. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuánto hasta ese momento.

—Vamos soldado —dijo intentando retroceder, casi expectante por volver y empezar a tener esa vida que, tras los barrotes de su celda, negándose a obedecerse a sí mismo, tiritando de frio, hambre y algo de miedo, soñaba que pudieron tener— Tenemos una puta guerra que ganar. Y aparte quiero que me den de eso que tomaste. 

Steve se rio tan falsamente que Bucky soltó definitivamente su cintura y lo miró de hito en hito. Estaba tan absorto en el futuro que rápidamente —espeluznantemente rápido— empezó a formar para ellos, que no había reparado en la cara de pena que su amigo cargaba.

—¿Vas a decirme qué diablos pasa? —preguntó al fin, aceptando que no podía perder así el norte y que por más que no quisiera pensar en ese momento, aquello era algo que no podía dilatar por siempre.

En ningún momento Steve atinó a ayudar a nadie. Más bien parecían un par de ratas que huían. Demasiado impactado no le había hecho caso a este hecho, más bien se esforzaba por poner un pie delante del otro, por no recibir un jodido disparo y asegurarse de que nadie atacara a Steve mientras este guiaba. Pero ahora era claro. Steve los Guió al linde del bosque y no precisamente para el mismo lado donde todos estaban yendo, más bien al opuesto.

—Tenemos que ir a otro lado, no vamos a donde ellos van. 

—Nos necesitan, te necesitan —aclaró recordando la facilidad con la que había destrozado una puerta de acero y como atravesó un pedazo de hormigón con el escudo que cargaba en su espalda— Esperaste por años esta estupidez de guerra ¿y ahora quieres decirme que no iremos a ayudarlos?

Sintiendo como la desconfianza crecía en su interior y se empezaba a ramificar, retrocedió un pasó. Sabía sin dudas que era su Steve, pero había visto cosas bastante cuestionables en aquellas horrorosas instalaciones. La gente cambiaba, la hacían cambiar. Steve no huía de la guerra, más bien ésta huía de él.

—Tendrás que confiar en mi.—murmuró lentamente entendiendo perfectamente el camino que empezó a recorrer su mente, por donde iban sus conclusiones— Ellos tienen la ayuda que necesitan. Nosotros necesitamos irnos a otro lado. La guerra terminó para nosotros. 

Bucky recordó el cuarto, recordó las chapas del ejército y recordó ese grito. Sentía que su propio corazón sangraba de solo pensar en él. El dolor… ese tipo de dolor… Él sabía que solo una persona en el mundo sufriría así por su perdida y esa misma persona lo miraba de frente con la cabeza en el alto y sacando pecho a la espera de su reacción. 

La idea era demente, era descabellada y sacada de esos libros que su amigo solía leer. Pero no había otra jodida respuesta. Las chapas fueron dejadas ahí para que el que sea que entraba a buscarlo, creyera que era muy tarde y ese dolor dejaba en claro que eso fue lo que consiguió. Volvió a ver a Steve y reparó en algo que había pasado por alto. Su traje. Las líneas. Rojas y blancas, verticales. No solo hacían que su cintura se viera entalla y esbelta, le recordaban algo que apenas alcanzó a ver hacía pocos minutos. 

Quiso volver a alejarse, un ligero malestar se empezó a extender por su cuerpo. Sentía que algo mal había pasado, que algo malo estaba por pasar. Había visto y escuchado lo suficiente esos días como para confiar sin más, pero ese era su Steve. Su maldito idiota demasiado terco para huir de las peleas que no ganaría. Claro que el idiota había conseguido que le hagan eso y… más. Obviamente consiguió mucho más. 

Una parte de él quería exigirle una explicación detallada, pero otra parte de él sabía que no tenía sentido. No en ese momento donde solo sentía dolor de cabeza, hambre y cansancio. 

—¿Qué te dije de hacer estupideces? —le cuestionó al fin, decidiendo que iba a dejar para luego eso. 

_Mucho más luego,_ pensó empezando a sentir como las ideas aguijoneaban su cabeza a cada segundo que con más claridad podía pensar. 

Steve soltó una carcajada y relajó la postura girándose para ver el bosque y decidir qué camino tomar. Bucky aprovechó ese instante y soltó el aire que se había atascado en su garganta. Maldita mierda. ¿Así de mal le iba? ¿Así? Porque había que joderse si ese era un Steve de otra época, si ese Steve impidió que su yo del 1943 lo hallara… Intentó no pensarlo, intento hacerlo, pero no era así de fácil. 

—Vamos, tenemos que llegar al… ¿Buck? 

—Sí. Sí. Solo un segundo. —pidió intentando recobrarse de la impresión. 

Sí, creyó que moriría en ese maldito lugar y sí, estuvo listo y dispuesto. Pero algo le decía que el señor estirado Rogers no volvería a por su culo si tan solo hubiera muerte en su destino. Incluso si él no lo entendía, alguien como Steve encontraría doloroso pero honorable el morir en batalla. Las malditas ideas de la vida que le deparaba el destino volvieron a revolverle las tripas y gimió. 

Las náuseas le hicieron desear haber comido algo que poder devolver, la bilis no era suficiente y su estómago se agitaba en verdad deseando algo que escupir. 

El ruido de la huida casi se había disipado. Solo algunos pasos y algunos gritos lejanos podían oírse. Por eso pudo escuchar cuando le suelo crujió bajo los pies de Steve, por eso pudo escuchar como el silencio del bosque hacía que sus respiraciones parecieran pesados jadeos. Sintió como la gran mano se aferró a la suya, sintió la suave gamuza acariciar la callosa y sucia piel de sus manos. Bucky volvió a sentir el familiar estremecimiento que lo recorría cuando Steve lo acariciaba luego de hacerlo y apretó los ojos extrañando ligeramente que esta fuera más pequeña y algo frágil.

—Lo siento. —susurró parándose junto a él, tirando de su brazo— Te juro que te lo explicaré más adelante, pero necesito que nos vayamos ya mismo de aquí. Créeme… estarán bien. 

Bucky alzó los ojos y lo miró con impotencia. ¿Estarán? ¿Por qué era tan idiota como para pluralizar? ¿Por qué creía que alguien aparte de él le importaría un carajo? Definitivamente ese hombre jamás iba a ser capaz de entender que nada en esa asquerosa vida le importaría como él lo hacía. Porque eso era lo que realmente le preocupaba. El único hombre que lo lloraría era el mismo al que le habían hecho creer que murió o que se lo llevaron, quién sabe que habría creído. No sabía cómo, no _entendía_ cómo, pero sabía que era otro Steve, o el mismo que tenía frente, mierda no sabía, pero estaba seguro.

Por un segundo la idea de ver su escuálido cuerpo dentro de un traje de guerra lo asqueó. Había renunciado a mucho cunado Steve se empecinó con entrar al ejército, la sola idea de dejarlo ir por ese maldito bosque solo lo volvía violento. 

—¿Y él estará bien? —lo corrigió forzando a su mente a que recuerde como el hombre lanzó los muebles y que, pese a no verlo por más de unos segundos, no tenía ni la altura ni el ancho de hombros indicado para ser el mismo chico que dejó atrás en la feria.

Pese a que vio como una ligera línea roja cruzaba sus mejillas al entender su única y real preocupación, Steve meneó la cabeza y se rascó el cuello. 

—¿Lo suficiente? 

—¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo? —se quejó al ver lo poco convencido que sonaba esa estúpida y vaga afirmación. 

—Algo. —le alzó una ceja y vio como Steve frunció los labios— No tanto, pero sé de un lugar donde podemos ir hasta que consiga hacerme una mejor. ¿Vienes? 

Bucky miró la forma en la que se movió, retrocediendo un pasó para que fuera con él. Su mente estaba en verdad agarrotada. Le costaba seguirle el hilo, muchos escenarios de catastróficos finales se sacudían dentro. Una sola cosa pareció conseguir alzarse sobre todas y fue la cosa más obvia de todas ¿no? Si llegó hasta allí, sí consiguió vivir lo suficiente y no entendía bien la mierda, pero si ahora estaba allí parado, es que no le pasó nada y que al final, si estaban juntos… 

Otra punzada le sacudió la cabeza y decidió de verdad dejar eso para más adelante. Necesitaba abrigo, comida y a... 

—No me voy a ir Bucky, estaré siempre a tu lado. —susurró Steve parándose junto a él haciendo que alzara el mentón.

No es como si pudiera mentirse, a él lo necesitaba. Solo a él. Sin importar el cuerpo que tuviera, sin importar exactamente de donde mierda es que hubiera salido, a él lo necesitaba, a lo que había en su interior. Se había convencido con tal facilidad de que ya lo había perdido, se había congraciado con la idea, que ahora que lo tenía frente a él, parecía un espejismo irreal más que un ser tangible. 

—Así hubiera tenido que volver más de setenta años en el tiempo. 

Dando un respingo hizo una mueca. Sí correcto, demasiada, esa era demasiada información. 

—Dios, necesito un trago. —se quejó estirándose para sacudirse el agarrotamiento de los músculos de su cuerpo. 

—Necesitamos llegar al mar. —lo corrigió Steve y solo asintió intentando recordar dónde estaban y para qué lado podrían ir. 

—Al mar entonces. —asintió viendo en todas direcciones— ¿Dónde se supone que vamos? —murmuró distraídamente, mientras se ajustaba la ropa, evitando que más viento se filtrara entre ella, hiriendo su piel.

—África. Un amigo mío viv-. Bueno, lo hará en… en unos cuantos años... 

Bucky se apretó el puente de la nariz y solo emprendió el camino al oír el tono ligeramente perdido y desconcertado. No iba a exigirle mucho, estaba claro que ahí eran dos tipos sin puta idea de que hacer o que esperar de lo que venía por delante. De momento lo mejor que podía hacer era caminar y sacarlos de allí.

Steve parecía poder ganar un enfrentamiento, pero no estaba seguro de querer presenciarlo, menos cuando le iba a tocar ser más un estorbo que una ayuda. Agotado y desarmado no iba a ser un buen compañero, mejor ponerse a la distancia más segura que pudiera, en lo que se aseguraba de conseguir un arma bien carga que le diera paz. 

—Y… ¿Estás seguro de que no nos mataran al llegar? —suspiró metiéndose entre los árboles, casi agradeciendo que el viento gélido se revelara a sus intentos de mantenerse un poco cálido, y siguiera colándose en sus huesos, impidiendo que creyera que estaba delirando. 

—Tengo una tarjeta de invitado, sí. —dijo sin sonar todo lo convencido que le hubiera gustado a él que hiciera. 

—¿Funcional para el año en curso? —preguntó divertido— ¿Y qué mierda es ese traje? 

Steve sonrió y se apuró para ir él delate, abriéndose camino. Notó como sutilmente ese movimiento frenaba parte de la dura correntada de frío y se encontró parpadeando con curiosidad. Sentía el impulso de correrlo y volver a ponerlo tras su hombro, pero siendo que claramente ahora su frente llegaba justo sobre la línea de su mandíbula… bueno, suponía que las épocas donde debía estar pendiente de que su propia negativa a aceptar cómo era lo metiera en apuros.

No es que se sintiera mal, era curioso. Steve nunca dejaría de ser una prioridad o alguien de quien cuidar, pero la verdad es que ese nuevo cuerpo suyo abría unas nuevas ideas en su mente.

—Es una larga historia. —murmuró y pese a que sentía que de eso no quería hablar, iba a sacárselo. 

—Créeme, es un largo camino hasta África. 

Su suave risa flotó hasta él mientras el silencioso bosque empezaba a dar pequeñas muestras de vida. Faltaba para el amanecer, no estaba seguro cuánto, pero se imaginaba que unas largas horas. Descartó la posibilidad de echar una siesta y dejó que la voz de Steve llegara a sus oídos y lo relajara más a cada instante. 

—Así que… bien, creo que después de que duerma y coma algo podré entender más esta mierda. —gruñó al cabo de unas horas, con la cabeza demasiado congestionada— Bien… _Capitán América…_ —se mofó ligeramente— ¿Tiene usted idea que haremos en esta Wakanda cuando lleguemos? 

—Supongo que intentar no hacer estupideces.

Ese fue su turno de soltar una carcajada y negó.

Steve se paró a su lado, miraron juntos el acantilado al que sin querer habían caminado. Bueno, obviamente ninguno de los dos iba a ganar una medalla al mérito por saber orientarse. Guardaron silencio sintiendo que el lugar era simplemente demasiado hermoso e inmenso, para nada al lugar donde quería llegar. Ambos suspiraron y Bucky supo que Steve, al igual que él, estaba sopesando en silencio sus opciones. Podían intentar darle un rodeo, pero sacando cuentas rápidas, perderían al menos medio día en intentarlo y quién sabe si lo lograrían. La idea de volver por donde vinieron no era la más sensual de todas, pero quizá, ahora que seguramente todos se hubiera disipado, podrían volver e intentar probar otra ruta.

La mano tibia volvió a sujetar la suya, sus pies se acercaron a él por impulso. El ancho hombro de Steve golpeó juguetonamente el suyo y esa vez ni siquiera sintió en falta el tamaño, podía no ser algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, pero sin dudas era algo a lo que podría y con facilidad. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios y alzó la ceja cuando Steve lo miró con una mueca poco convencida. 

—Suena a algo que no haríamos —dijo a su idea.

Steve asintió, obvio que ninguno nació para no hacer estupideces. 

—Bien. Podemos solo envejecer. —ofreció. 

—Eso suena aburrido. —se burló tan terriblemente satisfecho con la idea que ni fingir una sonrisa tuvo.

—Bueno, allí veremos qué hacer entonces —dijo rendido— Pero intentar no morir debería ser nuestra prioridad —dijo con más seriedad— Hay un lugar donde dentro de unos cuantos años tengo que estar. 

Asintió no muy seguro de qué mierda significaba aquello, pero decretó que no le interesaba. No tenía malditos planes de morir o de dejar que muera. Le daba igual dónde quería ir en años, lo seguiría.

Tiro de la mano que había rodeado la suya y Steve no se alejó cuando se acercó a su rostro para besarlo lentamente. Apretándolo contra su cuerpo, sonrió al volver a sentir como se estremecía, como su amplio pecho se apretaba al suyo y sus muslos chocaban. Dios, nunca lo había deseado tanto como en ese momento, jamás.

Dejó que sus manos vagaran por su espalda, por su cintura. Lo empujó contra él, enterró la lengua dentro de su boca y gimió sintiendo como Steve luchaba por respirar mientras le respondía con el mismo ímpetu. Sus dedos se clavaron en sus hombros, dolía mierda, pero que bien se sentía. La lujuriosa idea de probar su nueva resistencia se instaló en su abdomen y lo contrajo haciendo que una correntada de deseo lo llenara. 

—Buck… —jadeó empujándolo lejos y él le hubiera gruñido si no hubiera visto como don América negaba con la vista nublada por el deseo.

Que divertido sería, que bien pintaba el futuro para ellos. 

—Aguafiestas. —se quejó chasqueando la lengua— Bien señor superhéroe. ¿Alguna idea de cómo es que llegaremos al otro lado? —consultó retrocediendo un paso para ver el acantilado.

—¿De un salto? —se burló viendo el precipicio. 

—Eso suena estúpido. —marcó girado el rostro para verlo con una sonrisa cínica en los labios. 

—Suena a algo que haríamos. —se defendió enderezando la espalda con gallardez. 

Bucky soltó una carcajada y se encogió de hombros. Bien, si él lo decía… Steve lo frenó antes de que pudiera saltar y luego de oírlo rezongar un poco, caminó por el sendero que su amigo señaló, divertido por poder meterse con él avanzó sin quejas cuando le dio un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza. 

Bucky sintió como Steve se paró a su lado y le daba ligeros golpes a la mano mientras caminaban a la par. Con una sonrisa volteó el dorso de su mano y atrapó la de él entrelazando sus dedos. Steve vio sus manos unidas y Bucky vio el destello de tristeza que oprimió casi al acto. No tenía jodida idea que mierda pasó con él, convenientemente omitió su nombre en el largo y seguro editado relato, pero sabía que lo que fuera, no era algo que Steve se merecía ver.

No era culpa suya, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él. Con convicción asintió y suspiró intentando tener la mente abierta y aceptar que solo envejecer nunca sonó tan bien para él, como en ese momento. No tenía idea que basura era el futuro del que venía Steve, pero estaba seguro que esa vez, le daría uno a su altura, uno del que no quisiera escapar.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
